The Dust Chronicles
by ItalianGod22
Summary: I bet you wonder where Dust gets his powers from… How is such a great fighter from the beginning? How he could stand up to Legends and make it out alive. Here is his story.. His legend.. His History.
1. Chapter 1

**A Story about Dust (A Short Story)**

**Medieval Era,**

_I bet you wonder where Dust gets his powers from… How is such a great fighter from the beginning? How he could stand up to Legends and make it out alive. Here is his story.. His legend.. His History,_

Well the Dust family tree has a unknown start but some say that it started from the times of the Roman Empire but some argue that he is from the gods above sent down to defend earth as a reincarnation of Jesus. But I know where and when he started… How his legend began..

It all started back in the medieval ages with the birth of a Wolf named Jedediah "Dust" Lenny. They called him Dust because of his fur being the same color as the grain that made out of mostly dead skin cells. He led a good life for a few years in the city of London until an event that would scar Dust for life. He was three when he was on his dad's lap as he told Dust a story about his adventures when he was younger. Defeating dragons, Killing legends, Even being knighted for his bravery in the line of combat. His dad was a old fellow about in his forties, A wolf the same color as Dust but he had a red mark on his right eye that he explains that he got from meeting the Mongols near the Great Wall but really it was a birth mark.

"Dust.. I remember the time when I was near the Great Wall with the Mongols?" He would ask… Dust would nod and reply "Yeh but I want to hear it again. Its so cool." Dust's Father would begin the story and Dust would sit there amazed even though he has heard it multiple times and dont forget to mention this is where his father mentions that he is being hunted down by two mysterious Wolves one black male and one white female.

Dust's father would describe them both to be Pirates and back in this time it was against the law to be a Pirates so Dust's Father unlike anybody else went to track them down. He got a tip that they were on their way to Mongolia to count their cash after their latest raid in India. So Dust's Father packed his things and went on a six day journey going non stop to Mongolia from the ports of England through the sea of the Mediterranean.

He landed in modern day Iraq he made his Journey west through Afghanistan and then China. Then going north to his objective, Mongolia. He arrived on the sixth day and decided to rest in a nearby town for a while but as he got a Hotel room he saw his targets. A female white wolf and a male black wolf that fit the description of the wanted poster that he held in his hand as he looked at the two. They were both wearing expensive european clothing made out of silk and cotton and both wielded swords half their height. But Dust's Father had other plans.. He was going to shoot the Female because she had a bigger bounty, Hers being three hundred pounds and the male's being two hundred fifty pounds.

He snuck behind the Male and Female wolves as they were walking down the streets of the town. Talking about their raid.

"Did ye see the look in their faces lass?" The male wolf asks in a thick pirate accent. "Ohh, Dont kill me.. Take all of me money." The Female wolf mocks and they both laugh. They did not know that Dust's father was close behind them with his small Musket aimed at the female wolf. They walked for a few more feet until a shot was fired and the Female wolf fell to the ground holding her side in pain.

Dust's Father smiled and went to shoot the male wolf but he pulled out his sword and charged at Dust's Father yelling and screaming in anger. Lucky enough he loaded a shot and put a musket ball into the wolf's leg. He held his leg in pain.

The guards came over to check on what was wrong and saw the two pirates and jumped them… After a small struggle with the male one they captured both of them in chains. They thanked Dust's Father for the good work and took him back to the headquarters where they gave him half of the reward for capturing them alive.

"Thank you sir.. We have been tracking them down for years and you caught them." One of the british guards say. At the time Dust's Father figured out that the male wolf was named Fang and the female one was named Storm. Both wanted by the royal navy for ten years. As Dust's Father was about to leave the barracks Fang called out to him and said "Ye had a lucky shot.. But when we get out ye be sorry." but next to him the Storm was cursing Dust's Father for shooting her.

Dust's Father smiled at Storm and walked away.

Thats where Dust's Father would end the story and it would always leave Dust wanting more but a voice called out to them from the Kitchen. "Dinner," the voice said then a Vixen walked outside holding dinner for Dust and his Father.

That Vixen was Dust's mother. She was in her thirties and one of the lucky ones. Why I say this is because most mothers died giving birth to their children. She would teach Dust how to talk and have social skills out in public situations. He was in the middle of learning how to treat guards and higher ups with respect. She set the two plates on the living room table and watched them two eat.

Tonight was Dust's favorite.. Meat, Peas and Mashed Potatoes and gravy. He was quick to eating but using his fork and knife so his mother would not get disappointed for all the years of training that she put into making Dust a gentleman.

As they ate Dust's mother and father had a conversation.. Dust did not listen he was too into his dinner.

"Well.. I think we should move for the safety of ourselves and our son." Dust's mother said sternly. "Come on… Don't believe what you hear honey, they did not escape… They got the death sentence." Dust's Father said laid back as usual. "Well.. Maybe this might change your mind." Dust's Mother says handing Dust's Father a note.

_Dear to whom shot us a few years back,_

_Ye be a dead son of a bitch when we find ye…. Ye better start running because we be coming at six sharp to kill ye and your family._

_Storm and Fang,_

Dust's Father had the biggest of eyes you had ever seen after he finished reading that note he looked at the clock and saw it was Five Fifty nine at night… He only had one minute to get Dust and his wife out of the house.

"Ash… Get Jebediah out of here… Don't even turn back not even for a second." Dust's Father commanded. Teers filled Ash's eyes as she nodded and grabbed all of her and Dust's things.

After a few minutes there was banging on the door and Dust's father got his Sword ready and Ash had Dust in her arms. "Go out the back." Dust's Father commanded. The banging got louder and louder until the door got busted down by Fang and Storm that stood there looking at Dust's Father with anger in their eyes.

"Ye should have just ran when ye got the chance." Fang says as he pulled out his Sword and swung it at Dust's Father but was quickly blocked. Fang looked at Dust's Father with fury. Ash took this time to try to run out the back. She started to run out the back and down the alley way but were blocked by Storm who had her sword out and ready for the kill.

"Drop the kid and come slowly bitch." Storm commanded but Ash pulled out her one handed Musket and shot a bullet at Storm and it hit her in the leg and she fell on the floor in pain. Ash ran past her and kicked her to the ground.

Fang and Dust's Father were sword fighting though the house until Fang slashed Dust's Father in the leg and kicked him to the ground. Dust's Father tried to get up but Fang grabbed him by the neck and dragged him outside. Dust's Father saw Ash run down the street with Jebediah and cried out "I lov…" But he was cut short by Fang stabbing Dust's Father through the heart killing him instantly.

As Ash was running Dust had to witness all of this happen from being on her back. Dust started to cry after seeing his father die and vowed vengeance on that someday that he would find Fang and Storm and finish his father's job.

**Ok… THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME. I hope you guys like it too. If you guys do please Favorite and Follow me for more**… **Plus I don't own Fang Or Storm.**

**Plus do you guys want to see more things added to this story after Global Hunt is done feel free to tell me.**

**Plus I will be happy to announce there will be a third story in the Five Fights At Freddy's series.**

**Last note before I let you guys run off and read something else… If you want to play with me on Steam my Steam account name is**

**Dust The Assassin Wolf**

**So if you want the latest updates to my stories you can hit me up there.**


	2. Chapter 2

He stands there, his weapon in hand as he remembers his orders from his commander. He was to hold the area as long as he could, his entire army was held back from an incoming attack from the enemy and he alone was the only soul survivor of the push. His commands: to defend the area as long as possible from the enemy waves of soldiers. Even if he dies, he would have served his commander well. But alas, he did not know what lies ahead. He would have to only know by basic knowledge of the enemy. He only knows about the troops just being barbaric and have no skill whatsoever, so he thought this was a breeze.

They appeared on the hill looking down at him, he stood there with sword in hand, his muscles tense from anticipation, and his mind was focused. He remembered his teachings: _keep your mind on the task ahead, and you will overcome anything. _But he got a clearer view of his attackers. They were not human, but anthropomorphic animals. He recognized them as mostly of wolves. They snarled at the sight of him, some of them smiled thinking that this fight would be quick and easy, but they were in for a long and hard fight. Our hero with his blade in hand brandished it and offered any of them to come and attack, he gave them a grin that said "Come on now, don't be shy. I don't bite." They sensed his confidence and smiled, a few of them sharpening their claws and cracking their knuckles. Somebody emerged from the crowd, presumingly the Alpha looked down at our hero.

He sighed and called out, "Where is your army?"

"I am it." He replied, he gripped his sword getting ready for a attack.

"Ha, pretty funny, you think you can take us on by yourself?" The alpha asked crossing his arms.

"Hey, mutt. Stop licking your chops and fight." Our hero pointed his blade at the alpha, almost challenging him.

He sighed, "Slaughter him boys..." He walked away as the rest of them charged at our hero.

Our hero readied his blade and smiled, "At least if I do die, holds off these mutts off long enough."

He gripped the hilt tightly as he waited for the right moment to attack the onslaught of Wolves charging to him, they howled and snarled showing their teeth. Some even getting ready to pounce on him. One Wolf charged in front of the pack at our hero and used his hind legs to kick himself in the air, he poised his claws in front of him. He landed on our hero but received a blade through his chest and puncturing a lung. It soon filled with fresh blood and the wolf fell on his back in pain, he coughed up blood and looked at our hero. Another wolf lunged at our hero but was slashed across the chest then stabbed straight through the heart, killing him instantly. Our hero cleaned the blood off his blade and looked at the wolves and smiled. The wolves returned snarls and growls, folding back their snouts and showing their sharp, large fangs they wanted blood and food. Our hero was the food, but was not giving up as easy. He brandished the blade again looking at the wolves with a smile across his face.

A wolf twice the size of our hero pushed through the pack holding a large blunt axe in his both hands. The wolf towered around ten feet in size and his axe at the head was twice the size of his head, the wolf smashes the axe onto the ground making it shake a bit with the immense force that he had behind it. Our hero smiled, not afraid of his foe. He put his fingers up and motioned him to come at him. The wolf smiled as he picked up the axe and put it on his shoulder. He slowly walked to our hero, a bit of cockiness was in his step. He thought he can take just one human out by himself. He put the axe in both of his hands, he stood a few feet away from our hero, nearly breathing down on him as he took massive amounts of air and let out the air after his lungs were satisfied with the air.

Our hero looked up at him, he looked back as their gazes met. The wolf growled loudly trying to spark submission into our hero. But our hero did not give in into this but instead stabbed the wolf in the leg. The wolf only chuckled at the sting. The wolf replied to the stab by swinging his Axe at our hero, but he dodged and jumped on the axe. Running up the shaft and onto the hilt where he jumped onto the Wolf's hand as he now started to drag the blade up the wolf's arm causing immense pain to shoot up its arm then he jumped and clinger onto the back of the wolf's neck, he took his blade and began to slice open the Wolf's neck, gallons of blood spilled onto the floor. The Wolf gaged on his own blood and got onto his knees trying to breath in air but only instead just filled his lungs with blood, he fell onto his stomach and a pool of blood formed on the floor.

Our hero jumped off the dead wolf and wiped his hands, "Easy kills, easy!" He taunted.

"How is this possible?" One of the wolves asked to another.

"He killed our strongest, under the alpha." Another said.

"Oh Jesus. If that was easy, your leader must be a pansy." Our hero replied.

They grasped in shock, "He just challenged our leader." They all began talking amongst themselves, some of them watched our hero as he went to the wolf that he had just killed, opened its mouth and ripped out a tooth.

"One for my collection." Our hero said to himself.

The alpha who watched the fight occur, nodded to himself. "Human!" He yelled at our hero, "You really think I am a pansy?"

Our hero chuckled, "Well. Do you consider yourself one?"

"Heh, after killing you. I would consider myself a better warrior."

"Prove it then mutt."

The alpha snarled and charged for our hero with blazing speeds only matched by a car going under the speed limit in a school zone. He reached our hero and began to punch him fast and hard, each punch was faster and harder than the last. The alpha smiled as he smashed. His fist into our hero's stomach forcing blood out of his mouth. Our hero fell to the ground, coughing and wheezing, trying to take in air.

The alpha looked at his pack, "He was that easy.. How was this a challenge?"

"Because." Our hero replied as he slowly got up and spat out blood. His sword now blazing hot and his other free hand was frozen, but he shot a beam of ice in the air, creating a snowy effect around the area that he stood in. "One does not simply, kill a Lenny and get away with it."

Our hero, standing there with blade in hand and ice in another smiled. The alpha mesmerized by the situation. "How the hell?" The alpha asked.

"Because, you want to know why I am the only survivor of the attack?" He asked letting the wolves take note of the dead bodies around, some of them were their fallen comrades. Most were humans, but the whole first wolf push was here dead.

"Because why?" A wolf snarled, this one was ready to attack with his snout drawn back with his teeth showing and his ears drawn back, our hero noted his facial emotion. Taking in the anger.

Our hero smiled as his body began to transform, his body was beginning to be covered with fur, his face growing a snout. His body was beginning to grow features that the Wolves had, he grew a bit taller. His eyes changed to golden, and scars littered his body that were painted red, one on his arm, one across the body that some triangular shapes formed on that line. Most of the wolves watched, most of them gasping in shock at the sight. They murmured amongst themselves for a second or two before the alpha realized who he was.

"Dust?" He asked.

Dust looked at the alpha, "Call back your attack now, or _else_."

"Hah! You think one lone wolf can take on an Alpha and his pack?"

"Have you even heard the legend?" Dust asked.

"About one lone wolf taking on a ten different packs at the same time, he emerged alive and the rest fell. Yeh I know of it, why does that pertain to you?" The alpha asked quizzically.

"Just slaughter him alpha." A wolf shouted.

Dust pulled something from his pocket, ten fangs, seemingly tied together in a neckless. He put it around his neck and smiled. His golden eyes glowed and he tossed the blade in the air, making it do a flip in the air and landed in his hand by its hilt. "You really want to take me on, I'll give you all a chance to keep your tails and walk off, and your honor still between your crotch."

The alpha laughed to himself, "The only one who will walk away without his _honor between his legs _is you." The whole pack chuckled, "Let's finish this Dust."

Dust nodded as he ran for the alpha, the alpha got in a battle stance and waited. Before the Alpha could get his bearings in check Dust kicked the alpha across the face sending him floor bound. The Alpha landed with a thump, his head bashing the ground. The Alpha got up somewhat dazed by the kick and shook it off, he charged after Dust and attempted to punch him straight on in the snout. But Dust grabbed his fist mid air and twisted the Alpha's arm, he began to twist the Alpha's arm around, more than the Alpha's arm would allow him. He dislocated his arm in almost seconds and the Alpha streaked in pain. Then Dust pulled the Alpha to him, as he did he returned the punch to the Alpha straight in the nose, then followed by an upper cut to the jaw that knocked the Alpha to the ground again.

The Alpha rose again, using his free hand he snapped his other arm back

Into its socket and smiled. "And you said that I was the pansy."

"What does that mean?" Dust asked.

"You hit like a bitch." The Alpha replied.

"Got you to scream like one though." Dust chuckled.

"Your turn." The Alpha said as he appeared behind him and stabbed Dust in the back with his claws, twisting them slowly. Dust only grunted in response, then he turned to the alpha and pulled out his blade.

"Nice try." Dust laughed, "Now your turn."

Dust grabbed the Alpha's back and forced the blade deep into his stomach, making the Alpha scream and howl in pain, "I did it again." Dust smiled.

He pulled the blade out, it was now red with the Alpha's freshly drawn blood. He proceeded stab the Alpha more, getting screams of pain in response. The Alpha soon became limp in Dust's arms due to the pain, Dust threw him into the floor and lifted up his hand. A ice beam shot into the wound making his insides freeze slowly. Then soon the blood that flowed through his body, giving him no chance to live. The Alpha have one last scream in agonizing pain and died there, his eyes darted in the air and lifeless.

Dust howled in the air, with his howl he announced victory, a victory that was heard all around. The pack all chatted with themselves. They all growled, then looked at Dust. "This is for our leader you sick fuck!" One of them growled and charged at Dust, He smiled at this attempt and put his blade in front of him getting ready for a fight. The first wolf reached him and tried to punch him in the face, Dust reacted by chopping his arm off with one swoop of the sword. The wolf fell onto the ground screaming in agonizing pain as the blood poured from his wound to the floor. The next wolf tried to kick Dust onto the ground. But Dust grabbed the wolf's leg, spun him around and slammed him onto the ground, then finished him off by stabbing him in the back with his blade going through the wolf's heart. Another wolf came, but this time he wielded a blade as the same as Dust did, he had just recently picked it up off a dead soldier's body.

"Time to meet your demise." The wolf said to Dust.

"Get ready to meet yours buddy." Dust replied with a smile, spinning the blade in his fingertips.

The wolf charged at Dust and so did Dust, their blades collided and clashed, fighting each-other for control of the fight. Dust soon kicked the Wolf in the leg, jerking him back. The Wolf lowered his sword exposing his chest for Dust to strike. Dust smiled as he jabbed his blade at the Wolf's chest, the wolf tried to block but was too late as Dust's sword was already in his chest. Dust soon lifted him up and the blade went through the Wolf, puncturing a lung. The wolf forced out a scream in pain before his fate was sealed by a bloody death. Dust lowered him and kicked him off the blade. He looked at the wolves with his eyes glowing gold. Some of the wolves looked at Dust and ran of scared, he smiled as the did so. Some wolves stayed back to fight, Dust smiled at his challengers.

"Easy pickings." Dust said to the wolves.

They all smiled and charged at Dust. He smiled and pulled out a hand cannon, six shots, each killing blows that could make a hole wide enough to tear a whole body apart. Some of the wolves noticed this but kept charging, there was enough of them to overwhelm a single gunman within seconds but then, a large crack filled the air and one of the wolves took a revolver she'll to the chest and instantly died. Then another shot cracked, hitting a wolf straight in the forehead and going out the other side stopping all thinking and responses that his body could make. Making him go limp in a half a second.

The wolves were nearing Dust who was about ten yards away picking them off one by one, some of the wolves tripped over their recently fallen comrades who had the unfortunate chance to be shot.

"We will take him down.. Keep charging! For Chaos, Death, and Suffering! " One of the wolves yelled but was next to take a bullet in the chest, he dropped to the floor and was trampled to death. Some of the wolves started to chant a old battle chant to help them in battle, but with our hero here, it all was just a song that they would blindly sing to their death.

They soon reached Dust and one of them tried to lash out in an attempt to attack him, but his arm was grabbed and he was thrusted into Dust's sword and through his heart. It was cut in half by the large with and sharpness, and then the two pieces were split apart with ease. The blade came out and Dust kicked the wolf onto the ground.

For long hours this passed as each wolf, who was willing to fight got slaughtered by Dust with his powerful ways and sheer strength. As the last wolf fell off Dust's blade he smiled and howled in the air in victory and his golden eyes glowed immensely, like he was calling onto somebody, from they sky and he shouted, "Lord Hekkaish come down and face me, Chios's minions couldn't destroy me, they may have destroyed the army that came to defend. But not me, as you planned!"

Hekkaish was a demon and the God of all Chios, Death, and Suffering, those were also gods but they were lesser than Hekkaish due to his overpowering rule over all evil and emotions also good. His minions caused pain and suffering for thousands of years with his army of monsters. Most of them represented wolves who stood on their two feet and fought like humans but were stronger and faster. They were also fueled with conflicting evil powers within them that were Qi and Bax, Qi being a murderous and insane, and Bax being sociopath and sane, even though these two didn't effect their combat but people with Bax will most likely able to make decisions by themselves and are most likely to lead packs. But the majority of Hekkaish's minions were filled with Qi energy, they were the brainwashed bunch with the tendency to be murderous and had a love for human meat. They cannot make their own decisions and tend to look up to the Bax to guide them into the right direction.

Hekkaish took over the upper world thousands of years before the humans came into existence, but when he did he saw that the humans were advancing drastically he sent his energy down in the day that was called: _The Great Damnation of 1774 _and with that came the first attack of 1778, four years after Hekkaish sent his energy down. His energy infected a pack of wolves down in what's known as Germany and turned them into the spawns that advanced into a few villages and overwhelmed the populous. They slaughtered their way into power and made themselves into an independent country in Europe and made their religion in the name of Hekkaish. He was pleased with this and continued to infect animals and humans alike and making his world domination a success.. Until England issued war and sent every available male human ages 16-25 over to fight the demons off the planet and cleanse them in the name of God and get the humans who turned their backs on God and went to sin. They were to be arrested for breaking several laws and few sins.

But that would be in vain due to that the Hekkaish Spawns were more powerful than the Queen's men, (Most of the male soldiers were under the control of England). This power showed in the first battle, most known as: _The Clash of 1781. _This is where Good and Evil clashed for the first time and the battle was long and bloody, both sides took heavy casualties until the humans were nearly beaten into submission until one soldier rose up and took twelve Hekkaish platoons all by himself. He killed all the Alphas and took their fangs as trophies that he wore around his neck when he came home triumphantly back to England and was knighted for his excellent work and going above the call of duty. Some people say this man is one of the Hekkaish spawns, but turned his back on them and realized that he was fighting for Evil, not under God. Some others say that he was born a warrior and was destined to save the world from sin and become one of the Twelve Saviors, even though there was already twelve in existence already. Some people believe that there was thirteen due to him. But none of the Saviors said anything about this yet.

Now Dust was waiting for a response but he got none, he growled and howled in the air again, angry that this Godly power wasn't responding to his demands. He yelled at the air again: "Come out and fight me, is this what you wanted?!" His voice got louder, "Just to see slaughter, well I gave you your pleasure... Now reward me with your presence, so we can settle this... Once... And... For all.."

Silence befell the area as Dust waited for a response, nothing, it was like he was talking to himself. But he knew that Hekkaish was listening. He felt his presence around that moment was a long one to Dust as he waited for a response but then the ground slightly grumbled and a noise was heard, like wings flapping. Dust looked in the air and saw a large dragon fly in the sky, his body soon covered the sun as his large wingspan stirred the ground below him. Picking up the dirt and slamming it back onto the ground. It roared loudly causing the ground to shake, Dust smiled as the formidable opponent spanned the battlefield and his wings were around a few hundred feet in length, he soon landed on his hind legs and then on his front ones. His cherry red scales shined in the sunlight and his sapphire eyes snapped towards Dust, who stared back at him with his golden eyes. The dragon was expecting fear out of the lone wolf but Dust stared back with anger, and challenged him.

The dragon roared in the air and lifted his head. He blew fire out of his snout as Dust saw a figure on the dragon, it's back stood tall and stared at Dust with contempt and sympathy. But it was in a mocking way, like it knew that it could slay Dust in a few swipes of a blade, it chuckles to itself and pets the dragon's scales and scratched behind his ears. The dragon's anger calmed down and smiled as he was petted. Then the figure jumped off and landed on his two feet.

It stood up fully, around thirteen feet in height, it's tail planted itself on the ground and it's ears were erect as their points were painted gold, like on it's wrists and ankles, it looked at Dust with deep red eyes, with scarlet irises and with wine red pupils.

"Ah, son.. It's nice to see you again..." The figure says to Dust.

**Well, this is chapter 2 of Dust's Chronicles. Very long awaited, this was something I did in my spare time while I was bored, I hope you all like the chapter and have a wonderful day! **


End file.
